Day with Svi
by MiracleHeart
Summary: Berward/Sweden decides to take a simple day off from making furniture and runs into a girl with short, brown hair. Simple day off, simple lunch. Request one-shot from EliteKessu


Day with Svi

"Here birds."

I decided to take a day off from making more furniture. I sat at the park bench feeding the birds. At least trying to.

I held out my hand but they flew away. I tossed the seeds out in front of me and some of the birds timidly pecked at them from the ground.

I gazed at the sky. _I wonder whut m'wife's doin..._

"Can I feed them too?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a girl with short brown hair.

"Mhm." I gave her a handful of bird food.

"Thanks!" She smiled and sat on the bench besides me.

I watched as more birds came over as she scattered the grub near her feet.

I mimicked her and few birds skipped over. One looked up at me and I stared back at it. It started to tremble and hid behind another one.

"Aww, poor birdies." The girl knelt down near them and held out some food. "He didn't mean to scare you."

"Whut's y're name?"

She dusted her hands and looked up. "I'm Kara."

_Kara. Got it._

I heard a faint growling sound. Kara scratched her head.

"Well, watching the birds eat is kind of making me hungry."

I stood up. "Y'want'a go eat?" I was hungry too.

She blinked blankly and then smiled. "Okay, sure. Any place in mind?"

I thought for a moment. There was a cafe nearby. "I'll lead."

I walked out of the park and the girl followed.

"Hey, Svi!"

I sidestepped as Dan fell besides me. He hopped right back up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whut do y'want?" I asked.

"Can't I say a little hi to my pal?" He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Y're head is bleedin'."

"You're funny, Svi." He laughed heartily until he touched his forehead and found red on this hand. "...Oh."

"Go take care of it." I handed him a handkerchief. "I gotta go eat."

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Kara.

Dan scoffed and flicked his hand. "This is nothing!" He winked at her. "Enjoy your date with Svi. I won't tell he's cheating on his wif-"

I hammered his head with my fist. He screamed in pain and rolled onto the ground. I beckoned Kara to move on. She hesitated but got my message.

We eventually got to the cafe. The waiter rather cheerfully gave us a nice window seat. _Got'a tip 'em later._

"Hola~ welcome to Nation Cafe. Antonio here will be your waiter."

I nodded as he handed us the menu.

"Hi Spain." Kara waved at him.

"Hola Kara!" He looked over at me. "A friendly lunch together? That's sweet."

Kara laughed. "I just met him at the park and he decided to take me out for lunch."

"Estupendo!" He smiled as he pulled out his notepad. "What drinks would you guys like?"

"Coffee." I didn't have any this morning. Ran out.

"Coffee for Senor Berwald..." He turned to Kara.

"Orange soda, por favor."

"Alrighty then. Be back soon." He waved and left for another table.

I liked coming here. They had good food and you see familiar faces.

I glanced over at the girl with short hair. She didn't run off scared like most people do when they see me. I was a little glad. _M'wife would be proud._

We ordered our food. A club sandwich for the girl and Swedish meatballs with gravy for me.

"Have you made any new furniture lately?" she asked.

I took a sip from my coffee. "Mhm."

She cocked her head. It didn't look like she heard me.

_I..._ I nodded at her.

"Cool." She started doodling on her napkin. "I need a new chair. Alfred broke mine."

_Mental note: m'ke a chair for Kara._

"Restr'm." I stood up and excused myself to the men's room. When I was done, a guy with silver hair bumped into me.

"Oi, watch it!" His red eyes glowered but then widened. "O-o-oh, hey there Ber..."

"Whut?" I couldn't hear him.

"Nothing!" he squeaked. He just stood there trembling. I remember he came over one time to clean but ended up fainting the whole time. _M'ybe he was sick..._ It's hard to tell when his skin's naturally pale.

I put a hand on his forehead. He shrieked upon contact. _No fev'r..._

"Bruder, what's taking you so long?"

"West!" Gilbert cried and hid behind his brother.

It was Ludwig. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of 'em, cous'n."

"Erm, will do..." He gave his older brother a confused look.

I decided to go back. I didn't want to keep Kara waiting.

The food had apparently arrived and we ate our meal in relative silence.

I spooned a meatball on her plate.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled and ate it.

I watched her as I finished up my dish.

"It's really good, especially with the gravy and all." She grinned and wiped her mouth.

I nodded in approval. _'s good._ We eventually left the cafe. It was late in the afternoon. I probably should be heading home.

"I-"

Kara yawned. "I got to get going. The guys back at home are going to freak if I'm not back."

I nodded. _'s good. I don't need't leave 'er._

I was going to turn and leave but someone stopped me. I looked down and saw Kara giving me a hug.

I blinked blankly. _Hug?_

"Why n't." I hugged her back.

"Yay," she cheered as we let go. She turned to her path and waved at me. "Bye bye!"

I waved back. "By'." I watched as she disappeared around a corner.

I headed home. I had a lot to tell to m'wife today. It was a nice day off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay random Sweden one-shot~ <strong>

**Well more like request from EliteKessu (sorry I couldn't finish it sooner). Kara belongs to EliteKessu (main chara in Why Me?)  
><strong>

**Sweden's... new for me so it was challenging. Here's mah impression of him. I heard his dubbed voice and I know he doesn't exactly talk like that (his dubbed voice is so cool...). But I started this way before I heard it sooo it was too late to go back and change it.**

**Feedback please? Thank you~**

.

.  
>(…yes I support SuFin…)<p> 


End file.
